Une Solution à Tous
by GREGOIRE Olympe
Summary: Aurait-on trouvé une  solution à l'envie de tuer de John ? Helen et John vont-il remettre cela sur la table ?   Allons voir...  Chapitre II est là suspence ...
1. Chapter 1 : John, La solution

_**Chapitre I : John, La Solution  
**_

Un jour de pluie, dans un cimetière se trouvait le Docteur Magnus… Helen Magnus. Elle était là agenouillée devant la tombe de sa fille, son unique fille Ashley. Alors qu'elle y déposait de magnifiques fleurs, elle se souvînt :

_Ashley__ : Alors… c'est mon père ?  
__Helen __: Oui, il est bel et bien ton père.  
__Ashley__ : Mais pourquoi me l'as-tu cachée ?  
__Helen__ : J'avais peur que tu apprennes quel homme il était vraiment.  
__Ashley __: Maman 3  
__Helen__ : Je suis désolée, c'est moi qui aurai dû te l'apprendre…  
Elles se prirent la main, se regardèrent dans les yeux et se pardonnèrent tous ce qu'il s'était passés._

Elle regarda de nouveau la tombe d'Ashley et on put distinguer sur le visage d'Helen une puis elle dit : « Je te retrouverai, je sais que tu es en vie, tiens bon. Je t'aime. »  
Helen rentra au sanctuaire et réplucha de nouveau les scanners, les boucliers et ordinateurs pour y distinguer la moindre petite présence d'Ashley.  
Will entra, Magnus coupa tout de suite, car elle savait se qu'allait lui dire Will il ferait son psy avec elle (elle a horreur qu'il fasse cela avec elle). Will s'approcha du bureau :

_Will__ : John est ici, et il désire vous voir. Il veut se faire enfermer au sanctuaire !  
__Helen__ : Je veux le voir ! Immédiatement ! Où est-il ?  
__Will__ : Il vous attend vers le labo.  
__Helen__ : Merci._  
C'est alors qu'Helen se dirigea en direction du labo, quand soudain elle vit John là, poser devant elle :

_Helen__ : Tu voulais me voir ? Me voilà ! Que veux-tu ?  
__John__ : Je veux être enfermé, je suis dangereux Helen ! J'ai de nouveau tué ! Je t'en pris aide moi !  
__Helen__ : Le virus à repris le dessus ? Il faut que tu te battes ! Je n'est pas encore trouvée un antidote pour l'extraire sans te tuer !  
John : Mais je t'en pris ne me laisse pas dehors, je t'en pris, je t'en supplis !  
__Helen__ : D'accord, ne bouge pas de là je vais voir Henry pour réinitialise le bouclier pour éviter que tu ne sortes.  
__John__: Ok, mais je vais dans cette cellule. Elle m'a l'air confortable…  
__Helen__ : Je te laisse choisir, mais seulement celle-ci. N'en squatte pas d'autre … _

Helen entama ses recherches elle préleva du sang de John et de nouveau l'examina. Elle y constata le virus, qui lui était toujours là. Tout d'abord elle stérilisa le sang mais hélas sans aucun effet le virus lui était toujours là. Ensuite elle essaya toutes sortes de procédés mais cela ne donnaient toujours rien.  
Cela faisait 2mois et 20jours, qu'elle travaillait sur un antidote, mais en vain. Jusqu'au jour où il y eut une brusque coupure de courant au sanctuaire à cause d'un phénomène qui a des toxines radioactives très élevés. John voulu donner un coup de main pour le capturer, dès qu'il s'en approchait il avait une douleur insoutenable dans la poitrine. Etrange ?  
Alors Helen, Will et Kate s'en chargèrent et Henry lui établis une cellule parfaite à son anomalie radioactive. Helen fit des tests sur le phénomène pour comprendre ce qui déclenchait la douleur de John. Grâce à ces examens fait sur le phénomène ainsi que sur John, Helen put voir que John possédait une enveloppe corporelle que le virus avait fabriqué pour protéger l'hôte qu'il habite. Elle établit des hypothèses : « si l'enveloppe corporelle est détruite alors on pourra extraire le virus ou peut être même le tuer… »

_**Deux jours plus tard…**_

Il était environ 8h29 du matin, l'heure à laquelle Henry distribue le petit déjeuner aux phénomènes du sanctuaire. Au moment où il alla donner la nourriture à Saly (la sirène), Henry vit John dans l'aquarium géant. Mais que faisait-il là ? Dans l'aquarium ?  
Henry pris de panique appela Helen de toute urgence. Elle arriva sur le champ, Helen vit alors John hors de l'aquarium, enroulé dans une longue serviette grise. Elle eut du mal à enlever ses yeux de son corps tailladé, de cicatrice, et d'autre blessure. Elle reprit ses esprits :

_Helen __: Que faisais-tu là ?  
__John__: Il faut que tu te dépêche Helen. J'ai de plus en plus de mal à me contrôler !  
__Helen__ : Tout d'abord il faut que je renforce la sécurité de ta cellule pour que tu n'en sorte pas, je ne souhaite pas avoir de mort dans mon sanctuaire aujourd'hui. Et ensuite je me remets à mes recherches. Maintenant, retourne dans ta cellule s'il te plait.  
Henry ? S'il vous plait, je veux que vous établissiez une sécurité autour de la cellule de John, il ne doit en aucun cas en sortir sans mon consentement. Est-ce clair ?  
__Henry __: Oui madame, je m'en occupe tout de suite.  
__Helen __: Merci._

Helen repartie dans son laboratoire et se remit au travail. Ce coup ci, elle plongea un petit morceau de chair de John dans un récipient d'eau. Elle l'observa au microscope. Et elle put constater que la finie couche protectrice s'était résorber ? Lorsque qu'elle sorti le prélèvement, elle l'examina, la couche protectrice s'était recrée. Se serai alors peut être le moyen de tuer le virus pour de bon avec les radioactivités du phénomène ?

_**Quinze jours après…**_

Helen en était enfin sûre, et elle organisa l'opération « extraction, extermination du virus ». Pour cela elle endormi John et le plongea dans une cuve rempli d'eau qu'elle plaça dans la cellule du phénomène radioactif. Elle le laissa quelque minute, quand elle estima que cela suffisait elle sorti John.  
Hélas John lui était dans le coma… Helen effondrer de chagrin s'isola dans son bureau. Quelque frappa à la porte elle dit d'entrer Will était venu la réconforter :

_Will__ : Ce n'est pas de votre faute, ne vous rendez pas malade pour ça.  
__Helen__ : Mais si ! C'est de ma faute ! Ashley n'est plus là, c'est de ma faute ! Et maintenant John dans le coma, et c'est aussi de ma faute !_

_**3mois after…**_

Elle eut une alerte sur son bipper c'était John ! Il faisait une crise cardiaque. Helen se précipita dans sa chambre, et se dépêcha de le réanimer. Et soudain John ouvrit les yeux brusquement :

_John __: Maman !  
John enlassa Helen, elle était surprise…  
__John__ : Maman ! Maman c'est moi ! C'est moi , Ashley !  
__Helen__ : Ashley ? Mais que fais-tu dans le corps de John ?  
__John __: Quoi ? Qui y a-t-il dans mon corps ?  
__Helen__ : John ?  
__John__ : Oui, qui veux-tu que se soit ?  
__Helen__ : Personne…..Personne…_

Helen cru que c'était une hallucination car elle s'était diagnostiquer une semi-dépression depuis les 3mois qui était passé. Helen était-elle vraiment désespérer ou étais-ce seulement la réalité ?

_**Mais quel était-ce ?**_


	2. Chapter 2 : John ?

**Chapitre II :**** John ?**

Cette histoire d'Ashley à travers John tracassait Helen. Elle ne savait que faire pour aider Ashley sans tuer John, cela la peinait de devoir choisir entre ses deux amours. Même la nuit elle ne pouvait en dormir !  
Alors qu'Henry a détecté un phénomène qui se baladait pénard dans les rues de la ville. Tout comme s'il se trouvait être un humain. Helen, John, Will et Kate se rendirent sur place pour le capturer et le mettre en lieu sûr au sanctuaire. Ils eurent un peu de difficultés car celui-ci ne souhaitait pas quitter la ville. Hélas il ne comprenait pas que c'était pour son bien. John et Will prirent une sorte de lasso et essayèrent de l'attraper. Pendant ce temps Helen concoctait un somnifère. Le phénomène était endormi :

_John __: On a réussit !  
Tout en parlant John sauta dans les bras de Will.  
__Will __: Euh… Oui mais vous pouvez me lâcher  
__John__ : Ah, oui désoler  
__Will __: Vous êtes sûr que ça va ?  
__John__ : Bah pas trop parce que tu vois je me trouve être dans ce corps, et il faut que tu m'aide à trouver un moyen de retourner dans mon corps, de blonde fatal !  
__Will__ : De blonde fatal ?  
__John__ : Quoi ? Je sais pas si vous le voyez mon cher Will mais je n'est plus de cheveux et même le temps où j'en avais, je n'étais pas blond et encore moins blonde…  
__Will __: Désoler, c'est que je n'est pas bien dormi cette nuit._

Dès leur retour au sanctuaire Will se rendu directement dans le bureau de Magnus :

_Will__ : Ashley ! Vous aviez raison, elle est en vie ! Mais pas dans le bon corps.  
__Helen__ : Comment le savez-vous ? Je ne les dis à personne, même pas à John ?  
__Will__ : C'est John qui me l'a dit, enfin c'est Ashley qui me la dit avec le corps de John me sautant dans les bras, ce qui est un peu choquant pour un homme 100% hétéro comme moi.  
__Helen__ : Je suis navrée  
Helen pouffait de rire  
__Will__ : Ah Ah Ah, bon et comment on fait pour la sortir de là ?  
__Helen__ : Je pense qu'il faudrait retrouver son corps, comme cela on pourra transférer son esprit à l'intérieur sans faire de mal à John. Vous êtes partant pour m'aider ?  
__Will __: Bien sûr ! Mais il faudra peut être en parler à John ?  
__Helen__ : Oh Oui ! Mais bien sûr je préfèrerai que se soit un homme 100% hétéro comme vous qui le lui disiez ! Je vous laisse vous en chargez ?  
__Will __: Ok… Ok…_

Il trouva John et lui expliqua dans les moindres détails. Pendant ce temps Helen cherchait un moyen de reparlé à Ashley :

_Helen__ : Ashley ?  
__Ashley__ : Oui, tu as trouvé quelque chose ?  
__Helen __: Non mais si on veut te ramener dans ton corps. Il nous faudra ton corps. Tu n'aurai pas souvenir d'où il se trouve à l'heure actuelle ?  
__Ashley__ : Je me souviens que j'ai essayé de me téléporter et voilà je ne me souviens de rien de plus, à par que je suis dans un corps d'un vieux crouton qui se trouve être mon père.  
__Helen__ : Ma chère fille comme est ce que je t'es éduqué ! On ne parle pas de son père comme cela, voyons ! Même si c'est Jack L'Eventreur ! Bon en attendant je vais voir s'il n'est pas resté bloquer dans le bouclier, mais le problème c'est que j'avais déjà regardé, et je crains de ne rien trouvé de plus. Mais ne t'inquiète pas on va finir par trouvé ma chérie.  
__John __: Helen ?_

Will et Helen allèrent voir Henry et ainsi il se mit au travail afin de trouver le corps de la fille de Magnus.

**Une semaine plus tard, ils ne trouvèrent toujours rien…**

**Un mois plus tard, toujours rien…**

**Six mois plus tard…**


End file.
